1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium conveyed by a conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an inkjet printer which forms an image by ejecting an ink droplet to a sheet serving as a recording medium, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 240232/2006 (Tokukai 2006-240232) discloses one including a conveyor which conveys a sheet placed on an outer circumferential surface of an endless conveyor belt looped around a plurality of rollers.